A Little Bit Complicated
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Rin knew that he shouldn't crave the company that he did or the touch that electrified his veins yet he couldn't resist savoring every last second of it anyway.


Tick, time left.

Rin could only see the other, but he knew not how tempted Amaimon's thoughts were to flee or just how many had had Amaimon's fleeting affection.

That would hurt too much to be spoken, and Rin found himself relaxing among only the thought of being with the other that slowly looped his arms around him and began to pull him closer.

There was something tempting about this despite Rin knowing better; he knew that he wasn't supposed to want to even touch the man before him and yet his heart almost beat too fast when he did.

He listened to the gentle thrum of a heart beating just so right in his ear and listened to the half-murmured mutterings of something that probably had to do with a sweet of some sort or perhaps in some almost twisted way, Rin, himself.

The half-human leaned closer, felt the stirrings of some sort of desire start up in his chest and understood enough to realize how wrong this was despite how tempting the man before him managed to be.

He felt the nearly gentle first touches along his skin and felt at ease though he knew the gentleness wouldn't last, it didn't scare him.

Rin leaned forward to pull those pale and cold lips against his own, to breathe him in temporarily before life pulled them apart again.

He stared at the dark eyes before him that always conveyed so little and felt his heart lurch in his chest though whether it was from the overwhelming feeling that burst through his skin and often his chest, was a form of repulsion, or something else was not made immediately clear.

The half human clung regardless to the man before him, felt every single element of the darkness that clung to him draw clear and drape itself over him before it was pushed by just slightly by his own sense of morality despite how twisted Amaimon made that out to be time and time again.

He took a deep breath yet again as they parted and pushed all thoughts of how brief this may be from his mind and felt his blue eyes become guided to the man that was even less human than he was.

Rin found himself staring before being nudged back, kissed as if his air was to be stolen from him as soon as possible, and found himself clinging with all of the energy that he had left as if Amaimon was his last lifeline, his last element of living, breathing reality.

For a moment, as long as fingers could stretch, no matter how short lived, Amaimon became the shift in tempos of Rin's heartbeat, fast in his ear, and became all that Rin could know and love.

He knew better than to sell his heart to the creature before him, but Amaimon was everything that Rin had never known that he wanted, he was cold and cruel, but a part of him was almost sweet in the most bizarre of ways.

Rin knew that Amaimon probably wasn't one to genuinely fall in love yet he found the smallest things that the man before him did sometimes tempted him, made him seem almost human.

Amaimon was all that Rin wasn't and couldn't be; Rin would never allow himself to become like him and neither would anyone else.

There was something more than tempting about Amaimon somehow because of that or seemingly so anyway.

Amaimon was like a bitter sweet candy, bitter to the taste so very often, yet had an almost unknown sweetness within every single taste during the quiet moments that you sat and paid attention, savoring it almost.

Rin curled closer, forgot the world and every worry that had previously clung to him and finally relaxed against the touch holding him steady and felt his heart pick up the pace even more at the rush of Amaimon's lips on his and the near cradle he was held in as finally Amaimon let himself explore all that he could of Rin before finally they came to share this moment almost silently together.

He took a deep breath and found that the staccato beat of his heart refused to slow down or waver as finally for a moment longer, he could pretend that Amaimon loved him back and that every touch despite the often harsh reality of them was born out of an almost admiration, a love of sorts that was just as complicated as Amaimon, himself.


End file.
